


the galaxy for you

by art tag (olio)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/pseuds/art%20tag





	the galaxy for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venndaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/gifts).




End file.
